When We Try To Deceive
by Smallprint
Summary: The Weasleys' prank has backfired, and now everybody seems to be in love with everybody else... but will they act on these impulses? If so, will it end in true love? Or heartbreak? Many pairings.
1. A Spell is Cast

**When We Try to Deceive...  
  
_Chapter One: A Spell Is Cast_**_  
_  
**Disclaimer:** Yup, if you've got déjà vu, it is most likely because you have in fact read this story before.  It got deleted from my account, so please re-review!!!  I still disclaim, of course.  All J.K.Rowling, no A.Miercoles.  Ah shucks.

  
***

Hermione sighed. She was comfortably sat in an ancient brown leather armchair, whose creases and scratches acquired over the years really showed its age. As she moved her toes slightly, the heat from the now gently flickering fire tickled the sole of her foot. The scarlet interior of the round, cosy room seemed to fit her mood perfectly. Hermione felt... content. Yes, she decided, content was exactly how she felt. Like a cat, happily stretched out on the lawn when the sun is shining, feeling perfectly happy just to be. No urge to move or do anything, just sit there. For Hermione, the flames provided enough entertainment. For a while she sat, just watching the flames lick the chimneybreast.  
  
She glanced across the common room, at the remaining Gryffindors. Fred and George were still up, hunched over what looked to be an ear-battered, bashed, very old book. The only other pupil still up was a first year, poring over a textbook and hurriedly writing an essay that Hermione supposed was in first thing the next day. Tomorrow, thought Hermione, Valentine's Day. She smiled wryly. There was little chance she would get any kind of card or present, unless Ron sent her an anonymous one for a joke. The other girls in her class had been whispering and giggling excitably in Herbology, before Professor Sprout had threatened them with detention. Hermione had stood with Neville, wishing fervently that someone, anyone, would notice that she, Hermione Granger, was a girl. Instead, everyone thought of her as the brain box they could turn to if they were stuck on their homework.  
  
Ron and Harry cared nothing for Valentine's Day of course. Harry was bound to get a card or, Hermione thought back a few years, a sonogram from Ginny Weasley. But apart from that they wouldn't think about it at all. It wasn't fair, Hermione thought. Just for once she would like the kind of recognition everyone else got, but she knew it wouldn't happen. After all, who could possibly have noticed her? She had dedicated her life to school work, but she now realised that the joy she got from being top of the class, or getting full marks in a test, was nothing compared to the fun she had with her friends. She really longed to have more friends. She could just imagine how wonderful it would be to be Miss Popular, to get bagfuls of cards every February, and have all her girl friends gathered around her, giggling and comparing cards.  
  
Hermione yawned, and stood up. She might as well go to bed. It was, looking down at her watch briefly, half past eleven after all. And it was a Wednesday tomorrow after all. Wednesday- great. Potions first thing, followed by Transfiguration, History of Magic and Flying with Madame Hooch. To top it off, waking up to absolutely nothing, on a day where girls should be showered with flowers, chocolates and jewellery would really make Hermione happy. She thought back to quarter of an hour ago, when she'd been so happy. Huh. Just thinking about how unlovable she was had made her feel awful. As she trudged up the stairs to her dormitory, Hermione heard Fred call behind her,  
  
"Sweet dreams, Granger!" Sweet dreams? Yeah right, she thought, as she got into bed, and pulled up the sheets. Nothing could make tomorrow even the slightest bit enjoyable. And with that, she turned over, and instantaneously fell into a dead-fast sleep.  
  
***  
  
Downstairs, in the common room, Charity Melbroke finished her essay. She leaned back in her chair, jubilant. She really needed that Potions essay finished, or she knew Snape would penalise her. Seeing two boys, that looked identical, over in the corner staring at her, she quickly packed up her books and made for bed. The thought that it was St Valentine's Day tomorrow barely crossed her mind, and it really wouldn't affect her. First years seem to be so much more hard working and school-orientated that the rest of the pupils. It was doubtful that anyone in the first year would give the date any thought, as they went into lessons tomorrow. The same cannot be said for the rest of the school, however...  
  
***  
  
"Finally!" exclaimed George. "I thought that first year would never finish!"  
  
"Yeah, I was almost tempted to go and help her," Fred contributed. As George laughed, Fred continued. "And what was Granger doing? Sitting there on her own, doing absolutely nothing!"  
  
When he finally stopped laughing, George said, in Hermione's defence, "That's not true, I mean she was looking at the fire!" Fred smiled and George finally managed to take control of himself.  
  
"Are we ready then?" asked Fred. George flicked open the book to the right page and ran his finger down the list. Fred read over his shoulder, and suddenly George tapped one of the points.  
  
"Hair," he said plainly.  
  
"You forgot to get hair?" Fred marvelled. "Hair is like the most important thing. We can't do it without hair! I can't believe you didn't get hair!"  
  
"Calm down already!" exclaimed George. "So, we didn't get hair. We could always use someone else's hair. Make it a bit more interesting." Fred looked doubtful.  
  
"Where are we going to get hair from now?" he asked. Then a strange look came over his face and he jumped up. "Not me!"  
  
"Of course not us, and will you keep your voice down!" George hissed. Fred sat down hesitantly and stared at George, critically.  
  
"Think-" said George, exasperated. "Whose hair can we get? Obviously that someone has to have been here..." Realisation dawned on Fred and he grinned at his brother.  
  
"Granger!" George nodded, smiling. Fred leapt over to the armchair by the fire, and quickly but efficiently searched it. "Aha!" he cried, picking up a single strand of hair. He examined it carefully; making sure that it was in fact Hermione's hair, rather than another pupil's or an animal hair! Convinced that it was, he took it back to the table. George glanced at it briefly but he trusted his brother's intuition. Then he took out of his pocket a small plastic back, with two other hairs and what looked like white powder. It was in fact a delicate mixture of many different ingredients, including herbs, talcum powder and toenail cuttings.  
  
The brothers then strode over to the fire in unison. George knelt down and opened the bag, while Fred brought out his wand. He uttered a simple verse, and then George tipped the ingredients into the fire. Fred murmured one conclusive word and there was a blue explosion, pushing the twins back. Thankfully, the explosion was silent. Shakily, they rose to their feet.  
  
"Was that supposed to happen?" asked Fred nervously.  
  
George paused for a moment but then reluctantly nodded.  He turned to Fred with a twinkle in his eye. "Right- let's see what tomorrow brings!" Then they collected the book and made their way to bed, both bubbling with excitement and mischievous anticipation.  
  
Magic was in the air...

***

**Audrey:**  Thanks for reading.  I'm really sorry if you reviewed this story before Fanfiction.net randomly decided to delete all my stories, but all my reviews were lost and I would really appreciate it if you would take a couple of minutes to click on that Go! button down there.

**Bat Girl:**  And vote for me as Best Supporting Carcass Savager!

**Audrey:**  Best Supporting Carcass Savager?  When have you ever savaged a carcass in a film?

**Bat Girl:**  Who said it was in a film?

**Audrey:**  Ew...

**Bat Girl:**  VOTE FOR ME!


	2. Dreaming of You

**When We Try to Deceive...  
  
_Chapter Two: Dreaming of You_**   
  
**Author's Note:**  Thank you if you reviewed the previous chapter.  If you didn't, review it now!  Thank you to: FawkesRises and margie-bum... but just because you reviewed the last chapter doesn't mean you're off the hook on this one!  Oh, and Bat Girl wishes to thank you for voting for her as Best Carcass Savager or something... she was a very close runner up.  She would tell you herself, but she's currently making a blood smoothie.  And getting it all over the kitchen.  Lovely...

  
***  
  
"Fred," whispered George, leaning across towards the bed next to him.  His identical twin was fast asleep; dead to the world.  Most people were (not dead- asleep), as it was just after midnight on a chilly February night (or morning, as the case may be).  George was restless, which was why he could not help but remain awake.  He could just about make out the distant calls from the owlery, but outside it was deadly quiet.  The only noise to interrupt the peace was the loud drone coming from across the dormitory.  How George hated people who snored.  
  
"FRED!" he hissed a little louder.  Perhaps it was vaguely unfair to wake up his brother at this hour, when they had Quidditch practice tomorrow morning, but he had other things on his mind.  And when I say other things, I mean one, huge, other thing.  After he had gone to bed, George couldn't stop thinking about that explosion.  In retrospect, George really didn't thing the light was supposed to be blue.  Now that he cast his mind back, he was sure the book had stated purple, clearly.  At first, he'd just assumed that it would make no difference.  Now he was worried.  
  
George just could not stop thinking about a Potions lesson a few months ago, when his class had been ordered to brew up a potion that could reverse the effect of a forgetfulness curse.  Of course, Fred and George had found the whole concept hilarious- how could you remember how to brew the potion if you were under such a spell?  So, instead of working, the Weasley twins had spent the entire lesson messing about and coming up with ideas for their joke shop.  When Snape had wandered around the class at the end of the lesson inspecting cauldrons, he came to a halt next to George.  
  
"This will not work, boys," he said slowly and maliciously under his breath, yet though he was barely audible, Severus Snape had such a presence that the entire room fell silent.  "Obviously, you have added twice as much whitsnade root as you ought."  After giving Fred a particularly evil look, Snape had swept passed the twins' cauldron and their mixture had disappeared completely.  Although he began to move on and scrutinize the other potions, he continued to talk about the Weasley brothers' failure.  
  
"Of course," he whispered, to no one in particular, yet the very fact he was speaking commanded the attention of every student in the class, "it was apparent the potion was wrong, the moment I set eyes on it.  Can you tell me why I knew instantaneously this potion was incorrect?" As Snape's eyes browsed the pupils' faces, a brainy Hufflepuff raised her hand. He raised his eyebrows towards her as a sign for her to answer.  
  
"It was the wrong colour," she had said uncertainly.  Snape gave a nod of approval.  
  
"And what adverse affect will this have on the potion?" he continued, staring at the student intensely.  She went red and began to stammer.  Seeing her fail to answer, Snape moved towards the front of his class and when he reached his desk he turned around and gave the class a malevolent smile.  "The subject matter will change.  You dunderheads of course will not understand what that means.  It does in fact go to say that if you are brewing a potion to stop the heart, and for some reason the colour changes," with one flick of his wand, the entire potion changed from murky brown to turquoise, "the victim of your mixture will remain unscathed and you will die a sudden, painful death."  Seeing the shocked expressions on the pupils' faces, Snape added a last phrase of wisdom.  
  
"A love potion, for example, will not only work on the person you cast the spell... it will also have an intense affect upon yourself.  You may now go to your next lesson." 

***  
  
'Oh God,' George thought to himself.  He was, for fear of using a much- coined phrase, in deep shit.  
  
***  
  
"Fred," he heard his brother hiss.  Fred chose to ignore him.  He was having a rather interesting dream, and did not want to be disturbed.  He was walking through the labyrinth of tunnels underlying the school, near to the Potions classrooms (sorry if potions features so heavily- feel free to shout at me if you have nightmares).  Fred ran his fingers along the wall to help him guide his way, and in the process he ended up scraping off a thick layer of gelatinised moss and mould.  Lovely on toast.  
  
He asked himself why he hadn't thought to bring a torch.  (Don't say *duh, it's a dream- you can't take things with you*- I like Fred.  That is reason enough to leave him out of your moronic plague of insults and backlash!  Ahem)  So, he was in the process of asking himself why he hadn't brought a torch.  Well, he wasn't so much asking himself, as in expecting a reply, but he was sort of pondering the fact and going "hmm, sure could have done with some light on the matter".  
  
It was incredibly dark in the corridor and the little light that still remained seemed to be receding rapidly.  He continued to walk through the slimy tunnel until he came to a fork in the route.  While he was debating which path to take, he heard a beautiful voice begin to sing.  The music filled his head and took over his body.  He slowly made his way towards the sound and suddenly a soft blue light swirled around him, enabling him to see a few metres in front.  
  
What he saw made him stop dead, speechless.  There was Hermione Granger, the geeky girl his kid brother had a blatant crush.  Yet she wasn't the swot with bushy hair he remembered.  She was standing with her back to him, singing a beautiful yet melancholy melody.  Hermione was dressed in a long, flowing, and white satin gown.  Her hair was swept back into a silver tiara (not tacky; beautiful.  Repeat after me: BEAUTIFUL) and it looked soft and glossy.  
  
Fred watched her for what seemed like an eternity.  He knew he could stand here forever, watching this elegant beauty and hearing her sad ballad (OTT? ME?).  But it had to end sometime, and Fred decided he would make a better impression upon Hermione if he were to introduce himself now.  He shuffled forward and tentatively cleared his throat.  Hermione spun around instantaneously; looking shocked as her dress swirled around her.  (No, she was not shocked that her dress had turned around with her body.  Honestly.  She was shocked to see Fred there).  
  
However, when she saw who it was, Hermione blushed and smiled shyly.  Fred stepped forwards, and took hold of her hand.  She met his gaze and he whispered to her, caught up in the moment.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you, you sing like an angel?" he asked her, and with that he stepped forward and kissed her sheepishly on the lips, before stepping back and looking at her, his large green eyes desperately trying to figure out what she was thinking.  And before you ask (and I know a certain sheep-obsessed person will) he did not kiss her like a sheep.  He kissed her hesitantly.  
  
One moment Fred was still staring at Hermione desperately, the next moment Hermione had leant forward into Fred and was kissing him again, her hand up on his face.  
  
***  
  
Fred sighed and rolled over in his sleep.  He was in ecstasy.  From the next bed, George saw the expression on his twin's face and groaned.  This was going to be an unbelievable mixed up day.  And George was right.  But just how mixed up the day was going to be, even Dumbledore did not know (don't ask me what Dumbledore's got to do with it, but he's smart, right?).  All George knew was that Fred was having a romantic delusion about a girl.  Little did he know, at that very moment, both Fred and Ron were having the exact same dream.  Oh dear.  As my mother tends to recite like a parrot, it can only end in tears.

***

Now please, please, please, pretty please review!!!  I'm begging you (practically)!  PLEASE!  Here, if you're too lazy to even write your own review just copy and paste the following: " I, [insert name here], feel that this is an excellent start to a Fanfic.  It is a good idea and nicely written on the whole, although you could try to improve your range of verbs a little.  Try using a thesaurus.  If you do not update very soon I may kill myself.  It's not a promise, it's a threat.  If I do please feel free to give the blood to Bat Girl.  Whatever; just update!  I shall now proceed to add this story to my favourites... Buh bye xx"


	3. Waking Reality

**When We Try To Deceive...  
  
_Chapter Three: Waking Reality_**   
  
**Author's Note:**  Thanks to Gnat Girl and Topaz Waters for reviewing so quickly.  My heart has immediately warmed towards you.  But Gnat Girl- you _cannot_ maim Bat Girl.  Bat Girl is the Mistress of Maiming.  She is the official maimer of Weiner Town.  She won the _2003 Maiming Killer Bat of the Year Award _for goodness sake!  You cannot yield her award-winning weapon against her!  Now stop threatening her!  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke with a start. She was shocked at the previous night's dream. Well, not dream so much as nightmare. When she thought over what her sub- conscious had been brewing over while she slept, she shuddered.  
  
"It's never going to happen," she told herself. "Stop worrying! It's just your imagination." It didn't help. Hermione sat up in bed and concentrated on breathing deeply and calmly, like her mother always told her to do at home in order to relax. Eventually her breathing steadied and she felt a little calmer, though her face was still burning. Cautiously, Hermione crept out of bed and went to the girl's bathroom, where she splashed her face with cold water. A few minutes later, when she walked back into the dormitory, she was feeling just about normal.  
  
"Come on, Hermione," she told herself sternly. "You're far too sensible to ever do that. Ron would kill you." Unfortunately, in her absence, the entire Gryffindor sixth year dorm had woken up. Her closest friend, Lavender Brown, walked over to the door, where Hermione was still standing.  
  
"Uh, Ron would kill you why?" she asked, inquisitive. Yeah, Hermione talked to herself. But usually she was just muttering important dates or correct pronunciation that she was trying to learn.  
  
Hermione looked up and found four pairs of eyes boring into her. It was quite scary, especially for a modest soul like Hermione Granger.  
  
"Nothing. It was just a dream," Hermione said, trying to brush it off. But she felt another hot flush coming on, and when she walked over to her bed Lavender followed.  
  
"Thinking about Ron again?" she asked her friend sympathetically. She knew how much Hermione liked Ron, but she'd come to accept that nothing would ever happen. It was just one of those things. They were friends now. Ron had absolutely no intention of ever going out with Hermione. And besides, Hermione had Victor Krum. Who she wouldn't even consider hurting. But even so, undying love isn't a feeling you can easily get rid of. Especially when you have one of those brains that seems to magically retain every single fact and figure you've ever heard.  
  
Hermione looked up at Lavender.  
  
"Why would I be thinking about Ron? I wasn't thinking of Ron! Why would I think of Ron? Nothing's going on with Ron! Sometimes I don't think I even like Ron. Why, did Ron say something?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
Hermione was hanging on Lavender's every word.  
  
"Look, Herm," Lavender continued, a little scared by the spaced out look in her friend's eyes. "Ron didn't say anything to me. But you were muttering something about Ron and. I just wondered if you were o.k."  
  
After a moment's pause, Hermione sighed.  
  
"It's just, I had this really weird dream last night."  
  
"About Ron?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well? Tell me what happened!!!"  
  
"I promised Ron I'd help him with his Arithmancy homework, and then I forgot." Hermione held her breath. *Please believe me, please believe me, please believe me* she begged.  
  
Lavender stared at her for a second.  
  
"You're not serious!" she exclaimed. Then she was laughing and Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief. "You had me going there!" Lavender said, decidedly amused. Hermione was a friend, but she was odd. Very odd.  
  
Hermione managed a small smile, and Lavender walked off, still chuckling, mentioning something about getting ready for breakfast.  
  
Hermione uncrossed her fingers and went back to worrying what on earth she was going to do about the fact she was in love with both her best friend and his brother.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, mate!" a rather puzzled Harry called. Despite the fact that Ron was right next to him, he was dead to the world. Suddenly he jumped up from his bed and yelled out loud.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Ron then fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. All the boys in the Gryffindor fourth year dormitory looked around, surprised. Ron turned his signature colour- red- when he saw everyone staring at him (I know the feeling).  
  
He quickly got to his feet and Harry looked at him curiously. He didn't even have to ask. Ron could tell, just by looking at him, what Harry was thinking.  
  
To the other boys, he muttered, "Let another Gryffindor goal in." This gave them no reason for further surprise. They like Ron as a mate, but he was hardly the world's best Quidditch player. Harry, however, knew this wasn't the case. He moved closer towards Ron, and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Hermione again?" he murmured quietly. Ron groaned and sat on the bed, his shoulders hunched over.  
  
"The dreams have started again," he groaned.  
  
"The same dreams?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him, thoughtfully.  
  
"No. This time. She was herself," he pondered.  
  
"As opposed to..." Harry prompted, looking a *tad* annoyed. Ron, however, was so deep in thought that he was oblivious to Harry's short temper. Which God knows he has.  
  
"Well, before she was always this." Ron paused. "Imaginary figure. Like it was Hermione, but with Cameron Diaz' body, or Catherine Zeta Jones' face or something. Or dressed up as Superwoman." Harry nodded, knowingly. Ron continued. "But last night she was. Hermione. She looked exactly the same, but she was beautiful to me."  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh. It had been bubbling up inside him and he accidentally let a little burst escape. Like canned laughter. One glance from Ron and it was cut off, immediately. Ron looked- depressed?  
  
"I think I love her, mate," muttered Ron.  
  
***  
  
When Harry was sitting there, listening to Ron talking about Hermione, he was not very happy. This was not because he disliked Ron confiding in him. It gave him something to talk about in his sleep. He was not unhappy due to the fact that he, himself, had had a romantic dream about Hermione. Hermione was just the same old frizzy haired, buck toothed swot she'd always been. The reason he was unhappy was not because he had forgotten to do any homework. He had, as it happens, forgotten about his History of Magic essay COMPLETELY, but as this was such a common occurrence he wasn't that fussed. The reason he was unhappy was not that Neville's toad had *ahem* gone to the toilet in his hat. He only discovered this when he put it on after breakfast.  
  
The reason Harry potter was particularly miserable that morning when he was sat on Ron's bed, talking about his feelings for Hermione, was a very disgraceful and embarrassing reason that Harry did not wish to tell anyone. Ever. But unfortunately for him, I found out. And I'm not very good at keeping secrets.  
  
O.k. Here goes. The reason Harry was downright upset when Ron told him he was in love with Hermione was...  
  
***

 George was not very happy with his twin. He refused to tell him what he had been dreaming about the previous night. Even when George had said he KNEW it was a romantic dream, and if Fred would only tell him who it was and what happened; George might be able to fix it. But noooooooo. Fred was being as stubborn as a mule's arse. Which is stubborn, believe me.  
  
Which is why, when George marched down to breakfast that morning, he was in a foul mood. And this foul mood is probably the reason why he didn't notice an admirer's adoring glances. She was in love. So very in love. She gazed at him as he walked across to the long Gryffindor table at which she was sat, and plonked himself down on a chair.  
  
Although she was sending him the most affectionate and endearing looks she could manage, she failed to get his attention. But then again, what reason would George Weasley have for looking across at his brother's friends, Hermione Granger???  
  
***  
  
As if you thought it couldn't get any more complicated. Ha! You were wrong. And yet again, the plot thickens. (I love that expression).  
  
Right. The moment you've all been waiting for.  
  
The reason Harry was downright upset when Ron told him he was in love with Hermione was...  
  
He had, that very night, had the strangest dream. A romantic dream. In which he had kissed someone. And, hence, had fallen in love with them. Even more worryingly, these feelings didn't disappear when he woke up. That person was...  
  
***  
  
Fred was smitten. Well and truly. When he came down to breakfast, he sat next to George, who for some reason wanted to know about his dream.  
  
"The sub-conscious," Fred had informed him, "is the most private and revealing thing there is about a human. To tell someone the very thoughts that flow freely around your head when asleep, is death to the soul for sure."  
  
George had snorted dismissively and stormed down the stairs. Fred had sighed, and thought about Hermione.  
  
H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E.  
  
Her very name was magical. How he loved her.  
  
And, when he came down to breakfast, she kept looking at him! The first few times he was sure he must have been imagining it. But she kept looking back at him. Her eyes, the colour of sparkling sapphires, seemed to sing to him. And while he felt himself falling under a daze that he now felt whenever he saw he; he was sure she was looking at him the same way. He wasn't him imagining it. He knew it. She loved him too!  
  
***  
  
Aw! Poor Fred. But I know why you're reading. You want to know who our little hero, Harry Potter, has fallen madly in love with? Didn't anybody ever tell you patience is a virtue? And I, for all my faults, am virtuous. And, in my righteous, noble, selflessness, I will help you to become as virtuous as me by keeping you waiting.  
  
Just a *little* longer. Promise!  
  
***  
  
Ginny was fed up with this. She was fed up with that horrid Potter boy, ultimate stress head, with a rather ugly scar on his face, and his scrawny limbs and messy hair. He kept invading her dreams. It wasn't fair. Ginny didn't want to like him. He was ugly, and mean, and. utterly gorgeous. She couldn't HELP dreaming about him. He was the object of all her desires. And no one could stop her. Yeah, so what if she loved him? So what if he was her soul reason for living, the love of her life, the thought that entered her mind every time she took a breath? So what if she had perfected her signature G Potter? So what if she had already written letters to all of her family, informing them of the engagement? So what if she had already designed all the outfits at her wedding? So what if she had made little models of the tables and decided on the seating arrangement? So what if she actually liked staying up late to do her homework, if it gave her a chance to gaze across at Harry?  
  
Call her obsessed. She doesn't care. She's in love. And ever so slightly crazy.  
  
***  
  
At breakfast, Harry couldn't stop thinking about his dream. His damn dream! And that person, who he'd never thought like that about in a MILLION YEARS!!! But now he knew, they were destined to be together. It was clear. But what would people say? He needed to think.  
  
***  
  
The hall, might I add, was decorated with a lovely pink atmosphere. Heart shaped balloons and pink envelopes were scattered around everywhere you looked. The clouds on the ceiling were heart shaped. Several of the sixth form girls had enchanted their robes to be either patterned with hearts and flowers, or a lovely shade of fuchsia. Snape was glaring at everybody. Shrill screams of delight and much laughter were flowing around at breakfast. Several pupils were slouched at their table, muttering about what a stupid day it was. They were the ones that didn't get any cards. There was only one person missing. Who had suddenly begun to look at his cat in whole new light. (Hee hee. I'm JOKING!!! Don't report me to the authorities that be. I'm not evil, just a little sick.)  
  
***  
  
Ron was sat next to Harry, muttering something about how beautiful Hermione was. Harry was depressed. Why was he depressed? Because...  
  
He...  
  
Was...  
  
In...  
  
Love...  
  
With...

........................

........................

........................

........................

........................

........................

........................

........................

........................

........................

........................ 

........................

........................

........................

........................

........................

........................

........................

........................

........................

........................

........................

Ronald Weasley.  
  
***  
  
Yes, that's true. Who knew, Harry would turn out to be gay? Did you see it coming? I most certainly didn't. But that's the way with these pesky characters. I try and make them act out a nice, happy little tale about a normal day. What do they do? They turn it into a very hormonal charged love story. As if that wasn't bad enough, they can't even form couples well enough. Everybody is in love with everybody else. And I don't know about you, but I'm confused.  
  
O.k. So Fred and George cast a Valentine's Day prank that was supposed to make Harry fall in love with Ginny, and Ron and Hermione fall in love. But they messed it up somehow, and now:  
  
Ginny's in love with Harry (well, duh) 

Harry's in love with Ron 

Ron's in love with Hermione 

Hermione's in love with Ron AND George (greedy girl.) 

Meanwhile, Fred's ALSO in love with Hermione, and thinks she's in love with him; and Malfoy's just in love with himself.  
  
Did I miss anyone out? I don't think so.  
  
Hmm. I have to say I don't see how I can get them out of this mess without some broken hearts and enough tears to fill an Olympic sized swimming pool.   
  
***

**I would say "review or else" but that's pretty lame.  I mean, you review if you want to, right?  It's your own free choice- you have the decision.  And if you're one of these people who read fanfics and never review, you're hardly likely to review mine are you?  So I will just say this- I review, therefore I am.  Would you like to be?  Que sera, sera...**


	4. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**When We Try to Deceive.  
  
_Chapter Four: Can't Take My Eyes Off You_**  
   
**Author's Note:** I am aware that this is a truly dreadful, appalling and sickeningly stupid chapter.  But behold, it is an interlude (ooooh).  Quite.  No, it's necessary for the plot progression and that's why it's here.  Plus I like the song.  Thank you to FawkesRises, unregistered person, poetrychik, Twinkey, chz friez luver, Wedgie Antilles, I lov Redheads w/ Fangs and sexy-jess for reviewing.  And if you've read and not reviewed, why not?  Meep.  I don't own the song.  Don't know who does.  
  
***  
  
A string of curses and yells could be heard to exit Harry's partition in the Gryffindor dormitory.  Ron popped his head around the corner.  
  
"Harry?  What's wr- OH MY GOD!!!!!" he began sounded concerned and maybe a *little* amused, and then jumped back from Harry's bed, yelling.  His face was convulsed with disgust and Harry didn't look too pleased either when he came out, into the centre of the room, with his head looking decidedly soiled.  
  
"Neville..." Harry growled, slowly making his way towards the now rather scared boy sitting on his bed opposite Harry.  
  
"It wasn't me!  I swear!  I'm housetrained!"  Neville whimpered, edging away from the impending danger of Harry's fist, now menacingly nearing Neville's nose.  
  
Ribbit.  
  
Trevor hopped onto Neville's pillow and looked up with the innocent air that could only belong to a toad.  Or possibly a newt.  But in this instance, the innocent air belongs to a toad.  Quite a large toad.  With a fairly large stomach, in toad terms.  Not big enough to give it an image problem, but quite a hefty size.  And large toads with large stomachs tend to eat large portions of food.  And when large toads with large stomachs eat large amounts of food, they tend to do quite large wotsits.  Especially if they've had a vindaloo the night before.  And we all know what happens when toads have a lot of vindaloo...  
  
"THAT TOAD-" Harry began, before Dean Thomas came back in from the toilets and burst out laughing. Ron joined in, and when Harry turned to glare at his supposed best friend; the sight just made Ron and Dean laugh even more.  At the sound of laughter Seamus came back up to the dormitory, which he had left a moment ago to return a book to the library, and found the scene every bit as amusing as his two fellow Gryffindors.  Harry hissed at Trevor.  The action had no effect whatsoever.  So, deciding to take a more mature approach, Harry stuck his tongue out at the toad sat on the bed.  Getting just a friendly "ribbit!" in response caused Harry to scowl at the boys surrounding him and storm out of the dormitory, down to the common room.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Hermione was sitting down in the common room reading a book.  She jumped up when she heard Harry storming down the stairs and initially attempted to be quite sympathetic.  But then, after he had told her the whole tale, and Ron had followed Harry down the stairs, clutching his side helplessly; Hermione could only laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry!" she cried when he shoved past her and charged out of the common room.  It probably would have worked a lot better if she hadn't had hiccups at the time.  
  
"I'm –hic- sorry Harry... hic!"  
  
***  
  
**_Fred's POV- common room, February 14, evening_**  
  
Why is she so goddam beautiful?  The way her hair waves gently down her face, occasionally drifting across into those enchanting green eyes... it's killing me.  She's all the way over on the other side of the common room, occasionally looking at me and smiling.  I wish I could go over and sit with her.  To see her face light up when she laughs.  Hell, I want to be the reason her face lights up...  
  
-----------

You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You feel like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much 

-----------

But every time I gather my courage and stand up, with every intention to go over and just talk to her; George frowns or clears his throat or in some way makes it clear he wants me to get on with what we're doing- and then I lose all my bravery.  So I sit down again and pretend to be looking through this dusty, old manuscript when I'm really staring at Hermione.  
  
-----------

At last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you  
-----------

Even if I wasn't head-over-heels in love with her, which I am, gazing at her would still be preferable to searching through this bloody tome of a book; trying to find a quick removal spell for a love potion that doesn't include taking the snake-skin of a Basilisk and baking it in the blood of a virgin before eating it.  (Unless this kind of ritual appeals to you, I suggest you don't take "101 Scary Weird Magical Things to Do if You're Bored" to bed with you for a little night-time reading.  Or whatever it was called.  You expect me to remember these things???)  
  
-----------

Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
So darling feel like I feel  
And I don't have to know if it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you

-----------

What I do remember, clearly, is the way my heart flip-flops whenever Hermione looks at me.  Why I feel the sudden urge to do anything- and I mean absolutely anything- she could possibly want me to do, just to be granted one of those special, dazzling smiles she occasionally throws in my direction.  Even if it included jumping up onto my chair right now and shouting "I love you Hermione Granger!" over and over and over again, until she comes over to me, and silences me by pressing her soft lips against mine in a gentle, yet passionate, kiss...  
  
-----------

I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm a lonely night  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found this day  
So let me love you baby  
Let me love you

-----------

I love you!!!!!  
  
***  
  
**_Hermione's POV_**  
  
Oh God.  I think Fred knows.  How I feel about George, I mean.  He keeps looking over at me and smiling like he knows a secret about me.  And unless he knows about the whole Victor-turning-me-into-a-frog-last-Summer-by-accident-incident; he totally knows about me having an unbelievably inappropriate crush on his twin.  Only it's not just a crush.  I love him.  Only I can't love him, cos I love Ron... or can I?  
  
It feels like love.  But every time I think about telling him how I feel, one word pops into my head: Ron.  I've had feelings for him since my third year.  Fine- my second year.  OKAY OKAY the end of my first year.  But he's never shown any signs of feeling the same way.  And I know Ron.  He's not the sort of person who can hide his emotions- at least, not from me.  Harry really doesn't know him as well as me.  Too caught up with that the-Dark-Lord-is-trying-to-kill-me thing.  Which I guess is a pretty good excuse for seeming a little preoccupied but it just means me and Ron have got even closer this last year or so...  That's not a bad thing is it???  Well, yeah- seeing as now I'm in love with his brother.  _And his other brother knows.  _It's all messed up.  I need to talk to Ron.  Tell him how I feel.  Turn his life upside down.  Just ordinary day to day chit chat.  He's in the boys' dorm with Harry.  Okay, so technically I'm not supposed to go in there... but I doubt anyone here will notice.  Except Fred- who keeps staring at me.  Kinda freaking me out.


	5. He Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

**When We Try To Deceive...  
  
_Chapter Five: He Loves Me, She Loves Me Not_  
**  
**Author's note:** Thank you to Twinkey for reviewing.  This chapter is a proper chapter, if you will.  So read, and enjoy (oh and read my other story- just one chapter at the moment so it won't take long to read and review!!!)  Toodles...  
  
***  
  
"Ron- I really need to talk to you." Harry was standing in the middle of the boys dorm with a towel wrapped around his just-washed hair. He smelled of a mixture of soap and a special rose show gel that Cho had given him a while back, when they had been dating briefly. He'd never used it before, but was hoping Ron would notice and the smell would somehow make him realise just what a perfect couple he and Harry would make. God, Harry was sad.  
  
Ron didn't reply in quite the way Harry hoped.  
  
"Can it wait? I'm kinda busy," Ron muttered as he searched everywhere for his Potions textbook. Harry could see it sticking out of his underwear drawer and pulled it out, handing it to Ron while trying not to think where it had just been. Ron grinned.  
  
"Thanks mate." Hardly a declaration of everlasting love, but it made Harry melt on the spot all the same. After an awkward silence, Ron spoke.  
  
"So- what did you want to talk to me about?" He was looking at Harry strangely, and considered waving a hand in front of his eyes to check he was still awake. Harry cleared his throat and tried to talk, but it came out all high and squeaky. Ron laughed, but then seeing Harry wasn't sharing the joke he stopped, and tried a different approach.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Um... yeah." Harry really did try to pull himself together. Honestly he did. But Ron was so close to him; staring into his eyes... it was hard to believe that he couldn't feel the chemistry too. 'Get a grip. He loves Hermione. You know that!' Harry told himself. And it almost worked. But he must have blushed something dreadful, for Ron took the opportunity to state the obvious.  
  
"You're bright red." It was probably due to the fact that Ron was always red, and was constantly being reminded of this fact, and so when the chance came along to turn the tables, he was so excited he couldn't help it. Even it was his very dazed best friend.  
  
"You sure you're alright?" Ron asked again, this time leaning a little closer towards Harry. Harry looked down, trying not to meet Ron's earnest gaze. He was so, so close to telling Ron how he felt. He just needed that extra push... some reason to believe Ron might not just push him away, disgusted. That he might even feel the same way...  
  
A lock of Harry's hair fell over his face. Harry ignored it and continued to look down, motionless, his face red and his heart beating madly.  
  
"Harry?" Ron lifted up Harry's hair and looked up into his face. Harry allowed himself to look at his friend and suddenly he was overcome with emotion. Ron was so close to him; gazing into his eyes, touching his hair... he HAD to feel the same. He simply had to. All the signs were there!  
  
Ron noticed Harry's change in expression and began to say "What is-" before he was cut off by a sudden pair of lips pressing against him and Harry's hand pressing against his cheek.  
  
***  
  
Hermione climbed the stairs tentatively. What on earth was she going to say to Ron? It wasn't like her to do things like this... on the spur of the moment. Oh God she hadn't even written any notes. She hadn't rehearsed!!!  
  
At the top of the stairs, Hermione stopped outside the door. She discovered she was breathing rapidly and her hands were shaking. Mentally she pulled herself together. She also pulled her bra strap up, as it had a habit of falling down. Forcing herself to breathe calmly and slowly, she opened the door and started talking.  
  
"Ron? It's me. I-"  
  
Hermione stopped just inside the dorm room, staring open mouthed at the scene in front of her. Ron pulled away from Harry and looked at Hermione frantically, like a rabbit trapped in the headlights of an oncoming car.  
  
"Herm-"  
  
Hermione was doing all she could to stop herself from crying, but the tears were welling up in her eyes and her throat had suddenly blocked up and was refusing to operate properly. She blinked in quick succession to try and stop the tears spilling down her face.  
  
Ron started to walk towards her. He was pale and his eyes had a strange red tint to them.  
  
"Hermione please, just listen," he pleaded as she backed away, glancing from Ron to Harry and back again.  
  
"I'm so stupid," she whispered before turning around and pelting it down the stairs, trying to get away from there as fast as possible, without any regard as to where she was going. Tears were streaming down her face but she didn't even bother to wipe them away.  
  
***  
  
Ron tried to call after her but when he got down to the common room she had disappeared and no one else was there to tell him where she'd run. Harry followed Ron down the stairs, panting.  
  
When he reached Ron he put a hand on his shoulder, but Ron whipped round and shoved Harry's hand away.  
  
"What the HELL are you playing at?" he shouted furiously. The kiss had only lasted a couple of seconds, while Ron was in shock and unable to think clearly. And then Hermione had come in, and... Hermione saw them.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Ron continued to yell at Harry.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He tried to reach across the Ron but he got pushed away and knocked into the back of the armchair. Harry was trying so hard not to lose control. O.k. so it hadn't gone very well. But at least he'd got his feelings out in the open, and that was better than bottling stuff up, right?  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"SORRY? You're bloody SORRY? Do you have ANY idea how I feel about Hermione? You've just ruined what little chance I had with her!"  
  
"Well that's how I feel about you!"  
  
Ron stared at Harry in shock.  
  
"What?" Ron managed to croak out.  
  
"I love you."  
  
***  
  
Hermione stopped when she reached a deserted corridor on the fourth floor. She collapsed on the floor, sobbing. How could Ron do this to her? She thought they shared everything with one another... But apparently he couldn't even bring himself to tell her he was in love with Harry. Hermione was slowing down her sobs, and taking control of her breathing again. 'You couldn't tell him you loved him' a little voice inside her head kept saying. 'Maybe if you had, that would be you he was kissing...' Hermione was on the brink of launching into more hysterical wails, but out of the corner of her eye she saw a boy with bright orange hair standing and look at her.  
  
She jumped up and was about to run off again when she realised it wasn't Ron.  
  
"George!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Um, ac-" the boy began, before Hermione fell into his arms and buried her head in his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you." She didn't really know what made her act so forward, but by this stage she'd pretty much lost all her reservations... until she calmed down a bit anyway. And it felt so good to be held in someone's arms. Someone who cared about her.  
  
***  
  
George was having a whale of a time. He'd been working on his self- correcting quill all morning in lessons and about ten minutes ago he'd completed it. Now he was on his way to show Fred, who was stuck helping out McGonagall after he was caught vandalising the spell books in a classroom on the fourth floor. Well, he was on his way, until he bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey Ronny! What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in lessons?" George grinned at the scared look on his brother's face.  
  
"Free potion before Periods lesson," he mumbled in response.  
  
George burst out laughing, and Ron blushed.  
  
"You know what I mean. Look, you haven't seen Hermione have you?"  
  
"Had a lovers tiff did you?" George teased.  
  
"Listen, George- this is serious. Do you know where Hermione is?!" Ron was getting more and more agitated and was beginning to lose his temper.  
  
"Jeez, calm down. No I haven't seen her, but if I do I'll tell her you're looking for her alright?" replied George, before nudging past Ron and carrying on his way. He didn't really expect to meet Hermione, and he couldn't wait to get on his way to show Fred.  
  
***  
  
Harry sat on his bed, crying bitterly. Why was he so stupid? He must have known deep down Ron would never look at him that way. And now Ron was mad at him and Hermione was freaked out. Plus he'd ruined their chances for happiness together. He was such an idiot.  
  
As for telling Ron he loved him; well, that hadn't gone too well. Ron had just gaped at him for what seemed like an eternity, before exclaiming, "You could have just told me!" and marching out, presumably to search for Hermione. Harry hit himself on the head to try and punish himself, in a Dobby-esque way. He hit a little too hard, and accidentally knocked himself out cold. So at least he wasn't worrying about Ron anymore.  
  
***  
  
Fred stood in the corridor, with Hermione, the girl he loved, pressed against his chest. He stroked her hair soothingly. He tried to savour this perfect moment. Well, almost perfect. She thought he was George. But now they'd been holding each other for so long it was too late to correct her. So he pushed that thought to the back of his mind, and concentrated how good she felt pressed against him.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered, after several minutes holding her close.  
  
She pulled back slightly to look at him and he wiped the last of her tears away.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione could feel "George's heart beating fast and as he moved his hand to brush back her hair she felt her own heart do a little flip flop.  
  
"Um... well... for a while now, I've... um... had feelings for- for you," Fred gabbled. He looked into Hermione's eyes and she smiled up at him.  
  
"But there's something-" he began, hating himself for even bringing this up.  
  
Hermione ignored him. Instead, she leaned into him and as their lips connected Fred felt the world around him explode. Hermione thought it was pleasant, but she knew there was something missing. She pulled away, and Fred leant in to carry on, but Hermione stepped back.  
  
Before she had time to explain, she heard someone walk up behind her.  
  
"Hermione?" she turned around, and there was the other Weasley twin. But Hermione was confused. Now her heart was beating faster, and her mouth suddenly felt dry.  
  
"Fred? What are you two doing?"  
  
Hermione whipped around to look at Fred.  
  
"You're Fred?" she whispered, not wanting to believe it.  
  
Fred was bright red, and staring at them both. He gulped loudly.  
  
"Uh... yeah. Funny story-"  
  
Hermione started to walk off, feeling unbelievably stupid and so confused.  
  
"By the way, Granger..." George continued, "Ron's looking for you." And Hermione broke into a run.  This was the worst day of her life.  
  
***

  
**Audrey:**  Woo!  You reached the end!  So what did you think, huh huh?  Please say you liked it!  Or, if you didn't, tell me!  I'd like to know!  JUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. The Truth Will Out

**When We Try to Deceive.  
  
_Chapter 6: The Truth Will Out_**  
  
**Author's Note:**  As always, thank you to my kind reviewers (Topaz Waters, I lov Redheads w/ Fangs, Wedgie Antilles, British-BrownEyed-Beauty and Twinkey). And I am BEGGING you... please review!  
  
***  
  
After watching Hermione retreat rapidly down the corridor, George turned to his twin. He didn't know whether to be shocked, amused, or angry. As a result he was mostly confused. Fred still had fires burning in his cheeks and was rubbing his forehead, his face scrunched up and his eyes closed. He was the perfect picture of someone who knows they have just done something unbelievably idiotic, but now it's too late to do anything about it and they're stuck living with the repercussions.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" George asked, emphasising the 'do' heavily. He waited patiently for Fred to lift his chin slightly and squint at him through one eye before he continued, "It's bad enough you get a ridiculous crush on a girl who's practically your brother's girlfriend, but then you kiss her? In the middle of a school hallway? Pretending to be ME?!" Fred grimaced.  
  
"Yeah, so it looks bad..."  
  
"Yuh huh! It couldn't look much worse!" came the instant reply. George had has his fair share's practice at snappy dialogues with his twin. Now he was at the stage where he could usually anticipate what Fred's last words were going to be, and so he had a split-second to think of a reply. That didn't mean he was good at the witty comebacks though. As the following conversation could well be used in evidence of.  
  
"She was upset, alright?" Fred replied, irritated at himself more than anyone. He lowered his tone a little when he carried on. "I was comforting her. And one thing led to another..."  
  
"You kissed her!" Fred sent George a death stare that would very likely have been replaced by "Duh" had this been an American story. Alas, it is not. So we will have to make do with the meaningful looks and suggestive body language. *Sigh*.  
  
"It was a mistake. I'll explain to Ron. Apologise- whatever," Fred muttered curtly. George faltered a little. He had been quite enjoying this little skit, and hadn't expected Fred to concede so quickly.  
  
"Well... you better!" was his half-hearted attempt to reverse the situation again, but Fred wasn't having any of it. It seemed his priorities were now clarifying the situation to Hermione, and apologising profusely, before begging her not to tell Ron. Or else he'd have to tell both Ron and Hermione it was a genuine mistake and apologise profusely. Either way he'd have to grovel... and he wasn't about to practice on his twin. Speaking of which, George was stood rather awkwardly opposite Fred, looking down at his trainers under his robes as he scuffed his toe against the polished floor.  
  
"I suppose it's not the end of the world," he granted. Fred smiled wryly. He considered replying something along the lines of 'Speak for yourself! I've just completely blown my chances with the only girl I've ever loved- not to mention gotten my brother in a bit of a mess to say the least! So yeah, for at least three people this probably will feel like the end of the world in the next few hours!' While this would have been a mature, effective way of coping with the situation- Fred took the coward's back door and nodded briefly before showing an intense interest in the cuff of his robes. They really are fascinating, you know. The way the end has been cunningly folded over before being stitched meticulously, and- wait, I don't need to convince you. I'm sure you feel like this already. I'm so sorry for talking down to you.  
  
"One question," George broke the silence with. "Why did she think you were me?" Which just so happened to be the one question Fred couldn't answer.  
  
"I- uh- I don't know. She was upset. Confused," bluffed Fred.  
  
"Oh right." Thankfully both boys were still looking down and so neither noticed the other blush uneasily. There was a fairly long pause.  
  
"And there's the whole identical twin thing!" George suggested, looking up and shrugging reasonably.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah, good point."  
  
An even longer pause.  
  
"She, um..." George cleared his throated and Fred tilted his head questioningly. "Well, I mean... she knew you were, er- you know- you when she kissed you, right?" George grinned. Fred stared at him open mouthed. "Right? Please tell me she knew you were Fred!"  
  
OH. MY. GOD.  
  
"Yeah- sure," Fred assured him, laughing far too loudly. "Anyway- gotta go!" and with that he paced off in the direction Hermione had taken, without a backward glance. It's pretty obvious what he was thinking. Hermione had thought she had been kissing George.  
  
***  
  
Hermione needed to be alone right now, to gather her thoughts, and try to find a way to sort out this huge mess she was in. Unfortunately, she was just about to go into Potions class, and she was already a couple of minutes late. She burst through the door, panting due to her run.  
  
Professor Snape looked at her and smiled coldly. "A point off Gryffindor for lateness. Hurry up and take your seat, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione immediately slipped onto the bench she was accustomed to sitting at every Potions lesson... next to Ron. Who was also sitting next to Harry. The tension was unbearable. Hermione couldn't stand to turn and look at either of them, and so looked straight down into her cauldron the whole lesson. Ron kept trying to catch her eye, whilst studiously ignoring Harry who was trying to catch his eye.  
  
Snape picked up on the fact that something was going on with them when he came round to inspect their Potions. Hermione's was, of course, perfect; so he passed her by with nothing but a sneer. When he stopped at Ron's cauldron he let out a snort of disgust. Ron's cauldron was violently bubbling bright orange and letting out a steam that smelt remarkably of rotten eggs. Harry's was not much better. It was murky brown and every so often would gurgle and make rather rude noises.  
  
Snape was intrigued. Evidently, Hermione "star pupil" Granger had not been helping her two boyfriends this lesson. He grinned maliciously, before clapping his hounds quietly yet authoratively until he had the whole class' attention. The Gryffindors looked sympathetically towards Ron and Harry, and Dean gave them an encouraging smile. The Slytherins gathered around smirking, and making a big deal of holding their noses and wafting the air in front of their face.  
  
When there was silence, Snape spoke.  
  
"Have a little lovers' spat now did we?" he jibed. Hermione and Ron just ignored him but Harry looked up startled. Seeing his reaction, the Potions master moved over to Harry.  
  
"Not got your girlfriend to help you with your potion anymore Potter?" he continued. The Gryffindors all glared at Snape's back, and Seamus muttered something about a weasel swimming. Or so it sounded to Hermione, but there is the distinct possibility she misheard him. Snape was clearly enjoying himself, as were all the other Slytherins, not least Malfoy. What a celebration they would have if they knew the whole truth, Hermione thought wryly. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ron.  
  
"She's not his girlfriend! Nobody is!" he shouted. The he added, as an after thought, "or ever will be!" Harry looked at him, clearly appalled. Inside his heart was breaking. One of the few people he thought he could trust completely in this world had just turned his back on him. Because of one stupid kiss. Only it wasn't stupid- it was magical, and wonderful, and- if only Hermione hadn't interrupted them. If only it had lasted a few seconds longer... Hermione. What did Ron see in her? She was nothing compared to Harry. Harry glared at Hermione, who had been looking at him empathetically. She blushed and looked away. Harry didn't feel any lament. He just felt jealous, and angry, and hurt. Most of all hurt.  
  
Snape's eyes lit up. He'd just stumbled upon a goldmine. A goldmine, in the sense that the gold was hormonal Gryffindors' feelings to exploit for his own amusement...  
  
"Care to elaborate on that, Weasley?" he goaded, his eyebrows raised and the corners of his mouth twitching.  
  
Ron was about to speak when the door burst open. Surprisingly, it was not Hagrid- who was usually the cause of doors being burst open in Hogwarts. It was Fred.  
  
"Hermione!" he exclaimed, relief showing all over his face. "I've been searching all over for you!" he added as means of an explanation of his bursting into a lesson.  
  
"Not now," Hermione muttered. She was flushed and although she appeared embarrassed, Harry could tell she was inwardly seething. 'Good. Let her suffer' he thought spitefully. Ron was too busy staring in bewilderment at his brother to pay any attention to Hermione's facial expressions.  
  
"Why do you want to speak to Hermione?" Ron asked, clearly puzzled.  
  
"Nothing," came the instant response from Hermione. She glared at Fred and he looked remarkably uncomfortable, stood in front of the class with nothing to account for his awkward presence.  
  
"It's kind of important-" Fred continued, but Ron got there first.  
  
"What is it?!" he insisted.  
  
"Yes Weasley, do spill the beans," smirked Snape.  
  
Fred shifted from one foot to the other and glanced at Harry, looking for support. Instead Harry was mentally cursing Hermione and had hardly noticed Fred. So Fred addressed Hermione yet again, his voice tentative and unsure.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Hermione. I should have told you the truth. I know that. And I'm am so, so sorry."  
  
Hermione met his eye and for a moment she melted in the intense attraction between them. But then she broke the gaze and reminded herself of what exactly had happened.  
  
"I'll speak to you later."  
  
"But-" Fred began, upset that Hermione was being so dismissive.  
  
"I will meet you at lunch, alright?" she spoke forcefully. After she looked at the door pointedly, Fred began to edge towards it. Hermione turned her back to him, and so Fred reluctantly made his way down the corridor.  
  
"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for that shameless display. Now carry on with your work." Snape was instantly in control again, although his voice was laced with malice.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Let's just get on with our Potions shall we?" Hermione dismissed him, all the while measuring out extra ingredients.  
  
"No- what did my brother want?"  
  
"Nothing!" Hermione started to chop up the magsweed violently. Ron was motionless.  
  
"I'll just ask him..."  
  
"He won't tell you," Hermione muttered, sweeping the chopped herbs into the cauldron.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her round on her stool to face him.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Hermione shouted back, before looking around at the rest of the pupils, clearly embarrassed.  
  
"Listen, I don't care what everyone else thinks. Just bloody tell me!" Hermione finally through down her palette and looked Ron in the eye.  
  
"Fine! While you were busy making out with Harry, I kissed Fred. I kissed your brother. Happy now?" She jumped up and stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Back in the lab, Snape looked as though Christmas had come early. Everyone's eyes were boring into Harry. He followed suit and ran out of the room, chasing Hermione.  
  
He finally caught up with her and pinned her against the wall. Hermione was too upset to even struggle.  
  
"What the hell are you playing at?" Harry shouted in her face, his eyes blazing with fury. Hermione pushed him away from her and retaliated.  
  
"I could say the same to you!"  
  
Harry was indignant.  
  
"You told the whole class I kissed Ron!"  
  
"So? It's true!"  
  
"That's low, Hermione." Harry was disgusted. He turned and walked away from Hermione.  
  
"Harry!" she called, but he didn't even show he'd heard.  
  
"Harry! I'm sorry!" she called again, realising she had begun to cry. As Harry turned round the corner Hermione sunk to the floor and wiped her eyes. She heard footsteps coming along the corridor and looked up. Ron.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione begun, but Ron just glanced down at her. His eyes were red and his mouth was quivering. Ron carried on past, without speaking a word.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione spoke louder. No response. Ron had just blanked her. He hated her. Harry hated her. Fred lied to her. George wanted nothing to do with her.  
  
If she had any tears left, Hermione would be in sobs right now. But instead she got to her feet and began walking to her next lesson, knowing she had lost everything.

***

**Audrey: **Duh duh duuuuh... and I'm not updating again until I get 35 reviews.  Nah ah; not happening.  Thirty-five reviews, people!  It's not a lot to ask, now is it?


	7. A Helping Hand

**_When We Try To Deceive..._**

****

**_Chapter Seven: A Helping Hand_**

**Author's Note:**  Yes, this is set in the Dream team's fifth year; which is why the Weasley twins are still here.  A big, big, VERY big thank you to all of my reviewers: Raigeki, lanna1186, Sheep, Gnat Girl (sign in already!!), michele, simone/misty, Twinkey, Demus (x 6), FawkesRises (x 2) and Topaz Waters (Yeah I know... I kinda hated myself for doing it... but it worked though!  Anyway... no more silly review threats... meep).

***

A tall, vivid-haired fifth former ran through the corridors.  This was not going well.  He'd only wanted to cast that stupid spell as a joke, and now Fred had gone all googly-eyed and Hermione... well, Hermione had actually fallen for him.  Which was pretty bizarre as she'd told him on numerous occasions while staying at the Burrow he had appalling manners, was rude to his brother, did nothing to help his mother etc etc.  While she was staying at **his** home!  Bloody cheek.  She'd also said he was always causing trouble and one day he'd end up hurting someone... ya.

Anyway, that was why he needed to find her.  To get her to sort this mess out.  And also to ask her which colour robes made him appear more handsome.  Because George was having a bit of a crisis.  Black made him look sophisticated and smooth, but somehow he felt himself being drawn towards emerald green...  Hermione was bound to tell him.  Being in love with him and that.  Just thinking about it made George laugh, which would have been fine if he hadn't been running at the same time.  As a result he got a rather irksome stitch in his left side and had to rest a minute.  If asked why he was running, George probably wouldn't be able to answer.  It just seemed to fit the moment.  Although George knew perfectly well that their lesson didn't finish for another five minutes, so- Harry.  Harry was walking down the corridor.  Huh.  Wasn't he supposed to be in class?

"Looking for Hermione?" Harry snorted as he marched past.  George hesitated a moment before changing direction and falling into step with Harry.

"Um... yeah."

"Well I think it's pretty clear she doesn't want to speak to you.  And thanks to your little outburst, she told the entire Potions class I... uh... she told them everything!"  George stopped for a minute, puzzled.  Then he gathered what was going on.

"George.  I'm George.  See me, standing here, in all my Georgeness?  Just because I have an identical twin doesn't give you all the right to get us confused!  I am so obviously George!  I mean, Fred has one less freckle.  Plus I have more muscle definition.  Not that you'd be looking at that.  Hermione- I mean.  Uh... do you think black or emerald is the way to go?  Although I must admit now I think about it, scarlet seems like a good alternative.  Maybe I should-"

"Shut up!  What's wrong with everyone today?" Harry called from 10 metres he had gone down the corridor while George had been talking.  Before George had time to react, and catch up with Harry, he felt a sudden force at the back of his neck that knocked him to the floor.  He managed to stop his face from hitting the ground by shoving his hands in front of him in an automatic response, but this caused him to go over on his wrist and thump his forehead.  George swore under his breath.

Turning himself over, he looked up to find his brother glaring down at him, his fists still clenched.  Even though George's head was now severely thumping and brain damage was threatening imminently; he was pretty sure he'd done nothing to Ron recently that deserved such an outburst.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Ron demanded.  George stared up at him.  He couldn't believe Ron would ask _him_ what he thought _he_ was doing, when Ron was the one that could have just mortally wounded him.  "First of all, you know how I feel about Hermione, and I can't believe you would do something like that.  Secondly, you burst in in the middle of my..." Ron trailed off and looked down at George, who was still on the floor in a state of bewilderment, and gave him a sheepish look.  "You're not Fred are you?"

George rolled his eyes and tugged heartily on Ron's hand when he helped him up.  He didn't even need to ask what Fred had done; he just couldn't believe he'd be stupid enough to tell everyone about him and Hermione...

"Where is she?" George demanded.  Ron just pointed down the corridor, the way he had come.  George raised an eyebrow.  "You're not playing Follow the Leader or anything, are you?"  Ron looked confused as George mentally congratulated himself on his sharp wit, before heading in the direction Ron had signalled.

On a whim, George turned round and shouted one last thing at his brother.

"Just a thought- do you think scarlet or emerald is the way to go?"

Ron ignored him and carried on walking, trying to catch up with Harry without looking like he was chasing him.

George turned round and spotted Hermione walking towards him.  She saw him, and slowed down before coming to a halt about 10 metres away.

"In case you're wondering, I'm-"

"George... I know," muttered Hermione miserably.  "It was one mistake, ok?  I was upset, and not thinking, and I wish everybody could just forget about it."

George had a thought.  He could make this all go away.  He could!  He could cast another spell, so the past day would just be forgotten!  The past few days would probably be better, as he'd got a terrible grade for his last Charms assessment.  But he could solve this whole mess!  He didn't even need Hermione's help.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at George, and turned her head to the side slightly, as if to examine him carefully.  George noted the way she chewed her lip when she was thinking.  It was kind of cute.  In a completely non-sexual way.  There was no way he was going to complicate this whole thing any more by getting involved with **anyone**.

"George?  You didn't... no.  Surely you wouldn't be that... on the other hand, I... ok I'm just going to ask you straight.  This whole thing, it... did you cast a _spell_???"

When George didn't answer Hermione strode up to him and automatically George cowered slightly and held a hand up to his face, thinking she was going to slap him.  Hermione took hold of his hand and pulled it down.  George grimaced as she touched the wrist he had just twisted before.

"Oh don't be so silly," Hermione said with annoyance.

"No, it's just... Ron.  Thought I was Fred," George mumbled.  He was actually quite embarrassed by the fact that his little brother had hurt him.  And also the fact that Hermione was now taking his hand and looking at it carefully, her hands cold and soothing on his own.  He pulled his wrist away and hid a quick expression of pain as he kinked his neck slightly.  He was going to kill Ron.

"What did he do to you?" Hermione exasperated, as she peered at the side of his neck, where Ron had punched him.  Apparently he hadn't hidden that flinch as well as he'd thought.

"It's nothing... really."

Hermione didn't look convinced, but George looked so uncomfortable that she let it slide.

"Why did you cast such a stupid spell in the first place?" she asked.

George sighed.

"Well it wasn't supposed to go like this.  Something went wrong.  It was the wrong colour...  Anyway, it backfired and now it's all messed up."  He looked up at Hermione expecting her to be furious, or at least hurt that he'd messed around with her feelings.  But instead she just leaned against the wall and looked at him weirdly.  George waited, wondering what she was going to do.  Hex him, maybe.  A curse of some sort.  Something horrid, lasting for eternity-

Hermione let out a small chuckle.  George stared at her, his eyes wide.  This made her laugh even more, and pretty soon her giggles were infectious.  George was laughing as well, without really knowing why he was laughing.  They were stood opposite each other in the deserted corridor for a good two minutes laughing uncontrollably before students burst out of doors all around them and they were swallowed up in the noise of teenagers chattering.

Hermione felt someone grab her arm and let out a shriek, before George's face loomed towards her and whispered (as is often the only way to make yourself heard in a rabble), "come on".  He pulled her through the swarming mass of people and suddenly Hermione found herself in a now empty classroom.

George draped himself over a desk and Hermione sat down in the nearest chair.  She looked at him for a while, and in that space when their eyes met Hermione knew what she had to do.  Everything they needed to say to each other was said, without either of them opening their mouths.

"I'll help you, of course, but you can't make them forget.  It's not fair, George.  They have a right to remember what they were feeling."  Hermione paused, and then, as though the thought had only just occurred to her, "_we _have a right to remember".

George nodded.  "Tomorrow," he said simply. 

"Will you be able to get some ingredients?" Hermione asked as she tore a page out of her Potions textbook and presented it to him.

George gaped at her.

"Yes, I know, I tore out a page.  Big deal.  I'm not as goody two shoes as everyone makes out, you know!"

George narrowed his eyes at her doubtfully.

"I have two copies.  This is the one I can get dirty in lessons.  The other is for best," Hermione muttered.  George smiled, and took the page from her.  After glancing at the list of ingredients he said he'd probably be able to manage it.

"Good.  Meet me tomorrow by the lake just before midnight.  The spell needs some pretty specific conditions."  Hermione threw him one last glance and stood up.  They exchange worried smiles, before Hermione exited the classroom.

George looked at the ingredients again.  There was some rare stuff in there; he'd have to cash in a few favours with a couple of mates.  He looked up and got a shock to see Hermione standing in the doorway.

She smiled awkwardly at him, and said, "I think emerald would bring out the colour of your eyes.  I heard you asking Ron before."  Then she turned on her heel quickly and hurried along the hallway.

George sat there, absentmindedly fiddling with the corner of the page.  His fingers moved to his hurt wrist, and he tried to remember the touch of Hermione's smooth hand compared to his own.  Ending this spell was going to be harder than he thought.


End file.
